Resident Evil-P1 nataliAsnightmare
by Ally Valentine
Summary: A re horror fanfic on rock fort island..ya must go read it..GO NoW!


Her brown eyes scanned the area for any signs of life,over the empty beaches of rockfort island,the cold winters night in it's peak as the full moon lit up the prison centre showing its set of small buildings with Umbrella Guards guarding each gate. with the standard berreta pistol in there belts and a metal truncheon in there hands they were guarding the prisoners that they would soon be.The prisoners about to be experimented on to try and find ways to create the perfect monster,but that would never happen because she knew that the perfect monster could never be created.  
Natalia looked up now from her post at the prison looking over the beaches of Rockfort making one last sweep for anybody trying to get under this elite Umbrella base,before her cover shift was over for the night. She slowly removed her silver streamlined sunglasses from covering her eyes,revealing dark brown eyes wearing heavy dark make up almost heavy metally,but not quite that extreme.  
Natalia didn't usually do covers but she had do it was her duty as a captain and along as she proved she still had her uses she wouldn't end up like one of those monsters..the walking undead...living dead..flesheaters..she didn't want to end up as a Zombie,that would be the worse end for what she had worked so hard to achieve in umbrella climbing the ranks from joining umbrella at 14 slowly raising her levels to a captain and one of the Ashford's most trusted captins,not that that's ever stopped them before.  
The Ashford's the people in charge of this island,and if she didn't know any better the head of umbrella itself,The people who we're eccentric and twisted Alfred Ashford the twin sister of Alexia Ashford who liked to decapitate things including humans..sick but sickly true.Alfred was also rumoured to be a cross dresser and his favourite person to dress up as was his sister Alexia Ashford,The few times that Alexia had been seen it is said that only once or twice it has been Alexia the rest of the time it was Alfred.  
Natalia shuddered  
not just of the cold but of the though her leader crossdressing,she slowly got up and started to descend the ladder grateful for the gloves she stole from the corpses hanging from the Alfred Ashford's Blood stained guillotine ,she looked at her gloves wondering how long they'd been festering on the body and she had a sudden urge to remove them.  
She felt her feet hit the snowy floor making imprints of her boots,as she looked around the place suddenly very empty .Natalias dark eyes darted left to right as if she should see someone..anyone atall someone who could tell her where the rest of the people we're. The people had been here she swore it ,they had been here five minutes ago ,instead where they had been live and people going to there jobs ,there was emptiness no signs of where people could be ,where people could be hiding.  
Natalia started making up excuses in her head now,they weren't missing they we're just hiding for someone's birthday that was it..someones birthday and they just forgot to tell her.The fantasy was short lived as what the base was doing kicked in and it soon became apparent to Natalia what the most obvious reason was,the reason that was bound to happen sometime in the future it was just a matter of when ,but...but she never expected it to happen this quickly,the life taken away all at once.Then all of a sudden the question dawned on her "why aren't I gone like the rest of them?"  
The awnser soon came to her ,she had gotten on the right side of the Ashfords.It never once dawned on this umbrella operative,in the ranks of captain that the Ashford's might have had something very special instore for her something that could change her life,end her life as Natalia and bring her back as a next Gen. tyrant or even better a next Gen. nemisis.She took her first step forward after seeing the deserted base and she slowly started walking through the snow her boots leaving heavy footprints in the snow leading up to the prison facilities main entrance.The light starting to appear   
indicating the crack of dawn.Coming far to fast for her liking.  
Natalia stood facing the scanner to open the door she stared into the glass panel  
that reflected her eyes and spoke out loud and clearly "Captain Natalia Romonocavich UMbrellainc Inc id number 14569"she says as a red beams shoots out the glass into her eyes making her flinch under the suddenness of it.She feels her skin start to burn under the heat of the red lights that she could of sworn were lasers but breathes out in relief as she lights stop and she hears the doors open.Her eyes lose there pupils as the heat of the red beams and she calmly closes her eyes and starts counting in her head for roughly about 10 seconds before opening them   
and walking into the prison facilitys,embracing herself for the bloody site the Ashford's had created for her to guard.  
Natalias eyes adjust to the scenes of gore that wouldn't be allowed in the most controversial film of all time ,Maybe in a book though,her eyes adjusting to the piles of bones on the beads the rags on the cold floor with pieces of rotting flesh that was too horrible for even the rats and the fleas as it festered there the smell was enough to make you sick.She turned her head to the side to see two men strung up by the arms left to hang there naked there bodies ripped open,there organs probably taken away for testing or put into some super human with five lungs.She lifts her jump under her umbrella overall to cover her nose blocking her breathing but also blocking out the foul stench of death and torture as she steps forward feeling her foot squelch into something messy. Natalia eyes dart down hoping that it wasn't what she though it was,she let out a small shriek of shock when she released it was a mans cut open torso that she was stepping in.Natalia retracted her foot from the insides of the man and looked up and down his body slit from the top of the torso down to the bottom of his stomach not the nicest way to go.She spots the head looking as if it took a shotgun wound because there was a massive big gaping hole where his facial features would be.Instead there is a shattered remains of a skull with skin hanging off and blonde hair.The legs are above the head for reasons unknown wearing umbrella cargo pants this guy used to be like her and umbrella merc unlucky enough not to get lucky with the Ashford's.  
She slowly started walking over the mass of zombie corpses ,Cut out human organs ,ripped open human bodys,decapitated legs,monster hybrid human creations that went wrong leaving the recipient half human half monster ,but messed up there bodies too much that they could only live for a few days and bones.She reaches the end of the gorefilled quaterone and then looks out the window,and stumbles back the horror of the sight of the window making her fall back into a pile of bodies slowly sinking in her eyes closed at the sight.Soon covered in bodies and she suddenly becomes aware of the situation shes in.With a sharp scream Natlia jumped out of the pile of bodies into the window ,to see the horror a pile of heads pressed against the window the heads of the people she saw guarding the prisons centre less than an hour before.The window creaked and moaned before with smash the glass broke shattering as Natali raised her hand absorbing most of the impact in her jumper,as she looked up for a moment her breathing heavy the world going around her in slow motion as she started sprinting round as the decapitated heads started pouring down the window filling up the prison facility nearly suffocating her as she ran kicking her former comrades heads out of the way to avoid the wave of heads behind her as she collapsed the world slowing down around her heads suffocating her she pulled her way through the heads to the door that she could see on the other side pulling herself closer and closer to the one thing that could save her life as she felt the cold metal handle under grasp as she pulled he handle down shooting open the door into air.Natalia clawed her way out managing to stand up the heads rolling front of her then stopping them falling out the door infant of her she started breathing,then walking round the corner her walk turned into a jog her jog turned into a sprint as her legs started to hurt she was running so fast.But then she tripped over a foot almost deliberately put there as she skidded along the gravely path grazing her arms the cuts bleeding heavily the skins peeling as she turned round on her back looking up to two figures a girl and a boy both looking painfully familiar but her vision too blurry to make them out.All she heard was a far away "Sister this one's been bruised are you sure we should of selected it.." she then hears a reply from the female figure"Yes brother I chose it specially a rare blood type you see.." her vision comes into focus for around 5 seconds using all her energy that she has in her to identify these figures,The female dressed in a black dress and seems to have long blonde hair,The other one on the left hand side of her the male wearing all red and what looks like to be a gun in his hand.Natalias mind suddenly clicks knowing who these figures are the sister and brother act evil and psychopathic ,she was about to say there names but she passed out onto to the cold floor ebfore she could speak 


End file.
